A Prayer Answered
by bmsnakia361991
Summary: As Mello lay near unconscious on the ground, he grabbed his cross and prayed for someone to save him. Then a shadow appeared. MelloxMatt AU-ish.


_So I might continue this idea later, but I really wouldn't hold my breath. Maybe if enough people want me to then I will, but otherwise I probably won't._

_So, this is AU in the sense that Mello DOESN'T know Matt yet. So it's kinda vauge but the people ARE mello and matt._

**A PRAYER ANSWERED**

_**Summary: As Mello lay near unconscious on the ground, he grabbed his cross and prayed for someone to save him. Then a shadow appeared. MelloxMatt AU-ish.**_

Mello cried out as his head slammed against the wall, hard. He let a curse slip from his mouth. These people meant business. Another fist skated across his face, shoving him off the wall and down to the ground. A cough struggled up from Mello's chest as he spat up blood. _Damn_. He reached a shaky hand up to wipe away the blood, but before it even reached his mouth, a dark hand wrapped itself around his wrist, jerking him upwards.

Mello _hated _dealing with thugs like this. One or two was perfectly fine, he could easily take those, but these guys…

…there had to be at least 4 of them. Five if you count that one that might be either a twin, or a side effect of being hit in the head so many times.

Mello glared into the face of the man that held him up by the wrist and with as much strength as he had left, drew as much saliva into his mouth as he could, and spat, right in the man's face. A cheeky smirk crossed Mello's face even as the man drew his fist back again and struck the blond repeatedly.

Mello gave out a groan when the man finally dropped him back to the ground. He could hear the sound of their laughter as he struggled to get back up again. It took him longer than he wanted, but he finally made it back to his feet. He raised his head to look them dead in the eye as he began to reach behind him for his Beretta he made sure to carry with him everywhere. He was going to _kill_ them for even daring to so much as touch him. He wasn't the Los Angeles Mafia Leader for nothing.

However, his actions must have been clear to the men because one of them suddenly rushed forward and grabbed his wrist again, aiming a punch with his other hand right into Mello's gut. Mello doubled over as he coughed up more blood. _ Damn. Brass Knuckles._

As Mello finally succumbed to the pain and fell to the ground, the four men ran off, leaving Mello out in the dirty alley alone. With one hand holding his abused stomach, Mello used his free hand to carefully crawl over to the wall so that he could at least prop himself up. There was no way he was going to lie down on that disgusting ground.

Mello made it to the wall after a few agonizing minutes and rested his back against it. He was exhausted, but he needed to take inventory of his body. He closed his eyes and focused on feeling for just a moment and tested out various part of his body. _Toes, they work. Ankles, they work, too. Knees, _a groan left Mello's lips as he bent both knees_, painful, but they work. Fingers, they work. Wrist, oh really painful, and sore, but they work. Elbows, they work. Shoulders, they work, too. Thank God._

Mello let out a sigh in relief that nothing had been seriously broken. He leaned his head back against the grimy wall and opened his eyes. A sudden rush of exhaustion broke through him and he felt his eyes start to close. He shook his head trying to clear his mind. Passing out here would not be the smart thing to do. Who knew what he would wake up to, or when…

Or if for that matter.

He reached his free hand up and clutched onto the cross he wore around his neck and offered a silent prayer.

_Please. Help me. Let someone find me. Please. I don't want to die here._

Mello lowered his head as the exhaustion slowly began to become too much for him to take then…

…a shadow came over him.

Mello blinked as he raised his head again and looked up at the cause of the shade.

It was a man, roughly about his age, Mello guessed, though he might have been off thanks to the damage to his head. He had shaggy hair that Mello couldn't name the color of from the silhouette, and some strange sort of glasses covering his eyes. The man suddenly ran over to Mello and crouched down, lifting the goggles from his face.

"Whoa! Are you alright? Shit- no of course you're not alright. I mean- what happened? Do you need me to call an ambulance?" Mello blinked a couple more times at the panicked face above him before shaking his head no. He opened his mouth and croaked out,

"N-no….ambu…lance…" _Damn. Did he really sound that bad?_

The man frowned but nodded anyway.

"A-alright, well…well you just can't _stay _here. I'll- well I'll take you back to my place and see if I can help any, ok?"

Mello felt relieved at the kind offer, but only offered a final nod to the man, before finally allowing himself to pass out. His last though being…

_Thank you God for bring me this man._

…_.._

_Ok, so let me know if you guys want me to continue on this or if you are happy with where it is. ^_^ Thanks for reading!_

_Kia._


End file.
